In many forms of electrical apparatus utilizing printed circuit boards and specifically in ground fault circuit interrupter GFCI assemblies, a momentary contact electrical switch is required. For example, a GFCI test switch is used to test the apparatus to insure proper operation and the switch must function reliably for more than 3000 operations. Moreover, the competitive nature of such apparatus requires a minimum cost in both labor and materials but maximum reliability and repeatability.
One known form of switching member employed in a GFCI assembly utilizes a plastic pushbutton, spring, two stationary contacts, and a moveable contact. Obviously, such complex switching circuitry is expensive of labor and materials and complex enough to present reliability problems.
In another known form, the switching member employed in a GFCI assembly included a moveable switch contact having several parts soldered to one another and a special base wire mounted on a circuit board and positioned for contact by the moveable switch contact member. Again, the complexity of the apparatus tends to indicate undesirable labor and material cost as well as questionable reliability.